JUST FRIENDS
by carolinamonteith
Summary: Finn y Rachel, Quinn y Mike, Santan y Puck, Tina y Ryder, se conoceran una noche y no pensaran que esa nochew cmabiara sus vidas
1. Aventuras por la noche

"JUS T FRIENDS" CAPITULO 1: AVENTURAS POR LA NOCHE

*Era una bella noche con una gran luna y unas hermosas estrellas muy brillantes en la ciudad de Paris, aunque para algunos era una noche de riesgo…*

Rachel: Santana muévete !  
Santana: Cierra la boca Berry.  
Rachel: No es mi problema que seas una vanidosa, arreglate mas rápido antes de que nos descubran, apurateeeeee !  
Quinn:Menos bla bla y mas acción, si no ahora si nos va ir mal chicas!  
Rachel: la culpa es de Santana (dijo un poco molesta)  
Quinn: Santana vamos a ir a un karaoke no a un desfile de modas.  
Tina:Ya chicas basta, si seguimos peliando tendremos problemas como siempre  
Santana: Ya esta bien , estoy lista  
Tina, Quinn Y Rachel : PORFINNNN jajajajaja

*cuatro lindas chicas de 16 años escapaban del internado donde estudiaban desde que tienen ocho años, en estas lindas temporadas de primavera no hubiera sido necesario estar escapando pero dado a su mala conducta y falta de atención de sus padres la mayoría de sus vacaciones se quedaban ahí*

Tina: Mision semi cumplida  
Quinn: Alfin llegamos, crei que no lo lograríamos uuuuuf , te salvaste de que no te pateara el trasero satanas jajaj  
Santana: JA JA y mas JA! Es mejor que te dejes de palabrerías fabray si es que no quieres saber lo que pasa en Lime Hights  
Quinn:Mira pechos y acento mexicano falso no te tengo miedo te lo eh demostrado una y otra vez  
Rachel: (metiéndose entre ellas dos) aaah muy bien las dos son muy fuertes oh si demasiado, ahora entremos que se nos ira la noche aquí vamos entren.

*por otro lado en un hotel muy lindo en una gran y lujosa habitación se encontraban cuatro mejores amigos quienes buscaban una distraccion*

Finn: wuuuuu que emoción (decía con enojo)  
Mike: me divierto demasiado miren mi cara de felicidad (decía con sarcasmo, mientras Ryder los miraba con cara de desesperacion)  
Ryder: Ya no lo soporto mas , salgamos de aquí , o acaso ¿quieren seguir viendo la pared o jugar con una estúpida pelotita?  
Puck: Muy bien hermanos aprovechemos nuestra única noche solos aquí en Paris Marley, Marissa y Lindsay estarían de compras para las locales de mañana asi que por el dia de hoy somos solteros, ¡GENIAL!  
Mike: ¿bromeas? No dudes que la histérica de Marissa llame cada 5 minutos y me pregunte como estoy.  
Finn: Si puck esta bromeando acabas de invocar a una integrante del trio del mal

*Los cuatro comensaron a reir, después Mike se levanto apago su celular y se acerco hacia donde estaban sentados finn Ryder y puck y con una sonrisa dijo:*

Mike:¿Noche de solteros?  
Finn Ryder y Puck:Noche de solteros ¡!

*Y asi era como la vida de una alocadas chicas aventureras prisioneras de un internados cruzarían sus vidas con unos chicos que en realidad también eran un poco igual a ellas, talvez aquí no aplique el dicho "polos opuestos se atraen", los chicos se dirigian al mismo karaoke que las chicas y desde ahí empezaría sus verdaderas historias de amor *

Rachel: Ya me canse bailar que tal si vamos a la barra, ¿les parece?  
Tina: Ami si, estoy agotada y necesito descansar un poco.  
Quinn: Claro vamos quiero sentarme poquito creo que no es bueno bailar con unos tacones tan nuevos me cansaron.  
Santana:(viendo por todos lados como si buscara alguien)pues ya que vamos ..  
Tina: Santana buscas a alguien? Porque en realidad no conocemos ah nadie asi que se me hace extraño que ..  
Santana:(interrumpiendo a Tina)Seamos realistas chicas, ahí que buscar con quien dirvertirse hoy, no es que me incomode su compañía pero necesito algo o alguien que me distraiga decía con una sonrisa picara.  
Quinn: Tienes razón somos jóvenes y bellas no hay nada de malo en buscar a alguien con quien divertirnos.  
Tina: Se que quieren divertirse pero no sabemos conque tipo de gente estamos y no quiero que abusen de nosotras (decía con un tono no muy convencida)  
Rachel: Vamos Tina solo es una noche además ya sabemos las regla del juego cero compromisos tu tranquila que ya sabemos como es esto

*Rachel intentaba convercerla mientras la iba abranzando caminaban hacia la barra cuando volteo de re ojo hacia Quinn y Santana y les hizo una señal de que lo habría logrado, llegaron a la barra Rachel llamo al bear-tender pidió una bebida alcohólica, claro ella y sus amigas utilizaron credenciales falsas, en fin, ella era un poco exigente con esas cosas y muy extraño como las pedia después de haber pedido alguien dijo..*

Finn:Que sean dos porfavor mesero!

*Rachel lo voltio a ver algo sorprendida a la mayoría de las personas les daba flojera lo que ella pedia quiso decir algo pero solamente sonrio y se voltio*

Finn: Te parece raro que pida lo mismo no? Se que a la gente le daría flojera de solo ver los detalles que pedimos pero ignoralos somos mejores que ellos, dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.  
Rachel:(rio y contesto)jaja me sorprendiste la verdad, aunque tienes razón dijo ella correspondiéndole con la sonrisa.

Finn:Por cierto con quien me debo el honor?  
Rachel:ah si, mi nombre es Rachel, Rachel Berry.  
Finn:Mucho gusto Rachel mi nombre es Finn Hudson.

*Ambos se miraron dulcemente pero fueron interrumpidos pues llegaron sus bebidas, brindaron y al parecer ambos no tendrían problemas para divertirse en la noche*

Mike: Valla frankenteen encontró alguien asi que empezara mi caza , adiós.  
Puck: Ryder ryder, hermano se que no sabes como acercarte a una chica pero aquí es donde puedes practicar anímate, no muerden jaja,

*Ryder se quedo ahí solo sin saber que hacer pues no era muy bueno en ese asunto de chicas y todo eso asi que decidio que el destino se apiadara de el, mientras en la pista de baile..*

Santana: que asco! A eso le llamas baile? No te da pena hacer esos movimientos?  
Puck: Vamos muñeca no te resistas a las chicas les encanta que puckerman haga estos sexys movimientos (le guiño el ojo)  
Santa: de verte se me quitaron las ganas de bailar, ewk adiós idiota.

*A puck no era de mucho interés conseguir en especial a una chica pero santana despertó en el lo que alguno otra chica no lo había hecho y fue detrás de ella, que al parecer ya se regresaba asu casa o algo asi pensó el, paso por donde se encontraba el dj, paso tan apresurado por alcanzar a santana asi que sin querer empujo a una chica y sin importarle siguio su camino*

Mike: demonios estoy mojado y ahora me hare pegajoso (dijo demasiado molesto)  
Quinn: Perdoname encerio , un imbécil me empujo y es por eso que sin querer tire mi bebida sobre ti, encerio lo siento mucho tomo pero no soy una borracha encerio fue un accidente (dijo la rubia muy apenada pues en realidad no quería que pensara que era una alcohólica) Vamos! Yo te ayudo a limpiar

*Mike acepto y ambos se acercaron a una mesa ella tomo unas servilletas y comenzó a limpiarlo*

Mike:no te precocupes fue un accidente yoo…..

*El asiático se quedo helado ante la mirada de ojos verdes que Quinn le regalo junto con una sonrisa que ni siquiera dejaba que el terminara su frase*

Quinn: tu?  
Mike: aaah .. yo.. que tal si olvidamos todo esto y aprovechamos para tomar algo y conocernos?  
Quinn: Me parece una gran idea (le dijo con una sonrisa embobada)

*Tina ya que se había dejado influenciar por las ideas de sus compañeras empeso a dejarse llevar y a "divertirse" asi que desde lo lejos vio un chico que le parecio muy lindo se acerco a el y decidio tomar la iniciativa*

Tina: Hola mi nombre es Tina y la verdad esque te ves tan solo aquí asi que decidi venir a hacerte compañía (dijo la asiática muy sonriente)  
Ryder:Mucho gusto soy Ryder me permites un poco?

*Tina asintió un poco decepcionada pues creyo que se había pasado de copas y que el chico estaba aterrado asi que solo se quedo mirando fijamente al suelo, cuando en realidad Ryder le dio la espalda agradeciéndole a dios por amndarle a una compañante, se giro y *

Ryder:Si me permites me gustaría invitarte a comer, conozco un buen restaurant por aquí y creo que podríamos platicar mucho mejor que aquí..  
Tina: Claro solo voy por mi bolso y vamos (contesto muy feliz y emocionada)

*Los dos salieron del karaoke pues al parecer si tuvieron un gran click o algo asi le podríamos llamar, pero que habrá pasado con puck, ¿habrá encontrado a Santana?*


	2. Queremos libertad

*en los baños de el internado*

Rachel: Encerio que me divertí demasiado anoche chicas, fue la mejor noches de todas nunca la olvidare Finn fue como el hombre perfecto para mi y se que va contra las reglas del juego pero lo volveré a ver hoy, me volveré a escapar no importa las consecuencias todo sea por ver a finn * decía con una sonrisa enamoradiza, al parecer Rachel Berry se intereso por un chico*  
Tina: woooooooow si que te enamoraste Rachel *dijo entre risas*  
Quinn: jaja enamorada? Embobada diría yo jaja..  
Rachel: Se que suena raro pero sentí algo muy especial con finn aunque se burlen creo que finn es especial *decía con un tono muy honesto y dulce *  
Quinn: Solo no salgas lastimada Berry mucha suerte, ojala y yo hubiera tenido los mismo con Mike pero solo algo de 1 vez *dijo un poco desanimada*  
Tina: Yo también tuve una noche increíble con Ryder pero si el destino cree que es para mi nos volveremos a ver pero cuentas con todo mi apoyo para tu gran cita de hoy amiga ¡!  
Rachel: Muchas gracias a ambas, pero.. ¿donde esta Santana?  
Quinn: Tienes razón no se a escuchado en toda la mañana y no la eh escuchado *dijo algo preocupada*  
Tina: Yo la vi salir algo molesta el dia de ayer del karaoke ni siquiera se divirtió como ella lo planeo  
Rachel: Ha estado un poco rara estas ultimas semanas..¿no creen?  
Quinn: ¿rara? Yo diría loca! Deberíamos ir a ver que le pasa *decía tratando de ocultar su preocupación pues aunque quinn y santana peliaran mucho eran buenas amigas aunque no lo quisieran demostrar, Rachel y Tina se voltiaron aver y asintieron *  
Rachel: Vamos..

*Las tres chicas salieron del baño y fueron muy firmes a la habitación que compartían a hablar con su compañera *

Rachel: Santana queríamos….  
Tina: SANTANA! Porque estas llorando que es lo que pasa?  
Santana: no lo se. Sinceramente sentí que debía llorar *se paro de su cama y fue hacia la ducha*  
Quinn: Alto se lo que pasa y tu lo sabes asi que regresa a donde estabas.  
Santana: No se de que hablas fabray ire a darme una ducha no estoy de humor.  
Rachel: Huy que raro..*dijo sarcásticamente*  
Quinn: No necesitaras mas tu sarcasmo porque Santana esta embarzada.

*el silencio, la impresión se hicieron presentes en la habitación *

Santana: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? De donde sacas eso fabray? No estoy tan estúpida como para no saber cuidarme *decía asustada*  
Quinn: JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJ lose. Solamente quería asustarlas jajajaj hubieras visto tu cara y que decir de la de Rachel y la de Tina JAJAJAJAJAJJA son tan ingenuas jaja

*Santana torcio los ojos molesta, después las cuatro se voltiaron a ver y comenzaron a reir sin para *

Tina: Ya encerio Santana que es lo que te pasa, ¿Por qué llorabas?  
Santana: Me pongo a pensar y la verdad es que mis padres nos metieron aquí desde los ocho años y aller que vi ah tanta chica divertirse en el karaoke y saber que tenían mas libertad de la que pudiera imaginar me puso triste, digo ni siquiera nuestros padres se preocupan por nosotras ni siquiera nos vienen a visitar, y estoy harta de estar aquí acaso.. ¿no les gustaría ser libres de este infierno y de la señorita nikky?

Quinn: Crees que somos felices estamos apunto de volvernos locas, pero es que no hay manera de salir de aquí *dijo tristemente, mientras rachel las mirabas pensando en que hacer *  
Rachel: Talvez si haiga…*dijo con una sonrisa malévola provocando el misterio de sus amigas*

*Rachel llamo a finn para posponer su cita 2 dias mas a lo que finn le parecio una muy buena idea pues por andar coqueteando y hacer lo posible por volver a ver a Rachel se había olvidado completamente de las locales, Rachel aprovecharía estos 2 dias para llamar a sus padres y a los de sus mejores amigas para llevar acabo el plan que tenia en mente, ahora si mas que nunca Rachel estaba decidida hacer lo que fuera por salir de ese internado horrible*

* * *

Sofia: Rachel aquí estamos todos ahora si nos pueden decir que es lo que pasa?  
*Rachel, Quinn Tina y Santana comenzaron a llorar*

Santa:No se como pero fue tan horrible no se que hubiera hecho.  
Rachel: Estabamos tan aterradas el miedo se apodero cada vez mas de nosotras *decía entre sollozos*  
Quinn: Teniamos suerte de tenernos ah nosotras si quien sabe ..  
Tina: Tenemos que decirles algo muy raro y triste para nosotras.

Santana:Tuve la experiencia del embarazo.*dijo muy seria*

Marta: Santana hija! Que? Como? Esta bien que fue lo que paso..  
Rachel:la violaron..  
Santana: * con cara de susto * no no no no fue asi, fue una falsa alarma.

Robert:Pero santana hija como esque no nos dijiste nada como es que paso todo esto ¿  
Santa:siempre estoy aquí encerrada como esque no querían que me pasara nada si ni siquiera me cuidan bien..

Sofia:Saben? Yo no me esperare a que mi rach le pase algo asi en este momento te saco de esta escuela..  
Rachel: Mama no puedes hacer eso * finjiendo que la quería convencer*  
Sofia: Rachel no vale la pena tenerte aquí, para este caso mejor te meto a una escuela normal.

Rachel : * con una sonrisa victoriosa* Lo que tu digas mama..pero no puedo irme de aquí sola, entre con mis amigas y me voy con mis amigas ¡!  
Sofia: Hablare con sus padres no te prometo nada pero lo hare *dijo guiñándole un ojo*  
Rachel: Te amo mama y gracias por preocuparte por mi.

*y asi fue llevado a cabo el plan de Rachel que al parecer resulto victorioso para las cuatro chicas pero que les preparara el destino ¿?*


	3. Trampa

*habitación de los chicos en el hotel tronchet en paris*

Finn: Vamos chicas superenlo siempre supimos que no funcionaria.  
Marley: ¿Cómo quieres que supere todo esto? El señor schuester esta totalmente decidido a buscar nuevos reclutas para el club glee. *decía histéricamente*  
Mike: ¿y que esperabas? PERDIMOS! Y creo que perder es algo que no sabes aceptar.  
Marissa: Talvez si el dia que estuvimos en el hotel ciertas personas no se hubieran enfermado, después de nuestras compras hubiéramos podido ensayar toda la noche.  
Puck: nadie estuvo enfermo. *finn le pego un codaso*  
Lindsay: queeeeee?  
Marley: Como pudieron mentirnos, sabían que nuestras primeras locales eran importantes para nosotras!  
Finn: Amor no te enojes, ustedes nos presionaron demasiado y solo queríamos descansar. *se ecercaba seduciéndola*  
Ryder: Vamos chicas solo fue una pequeña mentira pero no paso de mas, además no creo que el señor schuester encuentre algo mejor dejen de lloriquiar.  
Mike: Ademas a nosotros no nos importa el club glee.  
Marissa: si Mike no esta yo tampoco estare. *Marley la miro desafiante*  
Puck: Nadie se ira, solamente que no encontramos algo que realmente sea de interés para nosotros.

*En eso a Finn le suena el teléfono, al parecer era un mensaje pues miro su pantalla y se le marco una gran sonrisa que todos notaron*

Marley: ¿Qué es lo que te llego amorsito?  
Finn: ahh..noo..nada, un mensaje de sam. *dijo nervioso*  
Marley: agh, saben que necesito irme, tengo que asesorarme de que el señor schuester se de cuenta que mejor persona para el club glee no existe mas que yo, adiós amor *le dio un pequeño beso a Finn* vámonos chicas.  
Marissa: adiós Mike, te marco en un momento cuídate *quiso despedirse de el pero este lo evito*  
Lindsay: adiós puck, llamame si es que tienes tiempo.  
Puck: ah si *dijo con cara de aburrimiento*

*las tres chicas salieron de la habitacion, dejando a los chicos solo*

Ryder: Hermano no puedo creer que vayas a salir con Rachel estando con Marley.  
Finn: Calmado hermano, solo es una salida de amigos, en unos cuantos días entramos a la escuela y nunca mas sabremos de ella, será como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Mike: Ten cuidado con lo que dices Finn, aunque tienes toda la razón lo que paso en verano quedo en verano.  
Puck: si claro como a ustedes no se les perdió una bella chica *decía triste, pues al parecer puck tuvo amor a primera vista*

Finn: si si claro, ahora deséenme suerte que hoy tendre la cita mas especial de mi vida *decía entusiasmado*  
Mike: Ya pensaste a donde la llevaras?  
Finn: claro, esta será una gran noche.

* * *

*en el mismo hotel pero en la suit mas grande*

Quinn: Debo admitirlo Rachel eres una genio, por primera vez usaste el cerebro.  
Rachel: Eso pasa cuando te empiezas a volver loca jaja.  
Tina: Debo admitir que pensé que tu y Santana decían la verdad sobre el embarazo *lo decía mientras les aplaudia*  
Santana: hey yo también me asuste pero capte rápido, si no ahora si nos hubieran matado, rachel tenemos una pregunta que hacerte..  
Rachel: si..  
Tina: ¿esto con el propósito de encontrarte mas con Finn?  
Rachel : que? Nooo ¡! Es porque son mis mejores amigas y me preocupan y… agh a quien le quiero mentir, Finn me volvió loca solo con el hecho de saber que lo puedo ver me hace sentir no se… enamorada supongo *dijo con un gran suspiro*  
Santana: no entiendo nos utilizaste?  
Quinn: como sea, somos libres y es lo que importa wujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu asi que mejor ahí que arreglarnops todas y pasear por el vestíbulo o nose en lo que nuestros papas deciden a que escuela meternos.  
Rachel: estoy de acuerdo con quinn asi que yo me ire ah dar una ducha y vuelvo, adiós.

* * *

*Puck decidio ir al cine con Lindsay, Ryder se quedo en la habitación del hotel a leer un libro también para cubrir a Mike y a Finn que planeaban salir o mas bien escaparse de las chicas, pues finn tenia la cita con Rachel y para no levantar sospechas saldría con Mike, mientras por el lado de las chicas Quinn y Rachel hicieron lo mismo, Santana y Tina se sentían cansada y decidieron rentar películas y comer pizza mientras cubrían a Rachel y a Quinn*

Rachel: Quinn! Como tardas!  
Quinn: lo siento, no me convencio lo que me había puesto tardare un poco.  
Rachel: hay esta bien te esperare en la recepción.  
Quinn: en unos momentos te alcanzo!

*Rachel bajaba las escaleras mientras sin querer tropezó con una chica pues al parecer venia distraída mandándose mensajes con Finn*

Rachel: Lo siento mucho , venia un poco distraída y..  
Marley: y ami que me importa que vengas haciendo? FIJATE POR DONDE VAS ¡! *subio las escaleras enojada*  
Rachel: consíguete un novio *le grito riendo*  
Marley: Pudrete!

*Rachel siguió su camino pero, ¿que hacia Finn en la recepción, que haría Finn en un hotel?*


	4. Una buena noche

*Rachel se acerco hacia la recepción del hotel para encontrarse con Finn*

Rachel: Hola Finn, ¿Qué haces aqui?  
Finn: am hola Rachel, este es el hotel donde vacaciono, ¿y tu que haces aquí? *dijo sorprendido*  
Rachel: am si.. pues.. yo también estoy vacacionando aquí..  
Finn: ah que bien ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí? *dijo apresurado*  
Rachel: Claro solo que…

*Finn la tomo de la mano y se la llevo, dejo a Mike solo, ni siquiera lo recordó, segundos después llego Quinn*

Quinn: demonios donde se metió Berry *dijo molesta, mientras sintió la mirada de alguien sobre ella, voltio y ..* Mike! Que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae aquí?  
Mike: hola Quinn pues estoy vacacionando con mis amigos y unas compañeras..*decía sonriente*  
Quinn: enserio? Que bien! No creí volverte a ver *dijo sonrojada*  
Mike: parece que el destino creyó que seria buena idea *lo decía con una gran sonrisa que hacia que quinn se derritiera pero el destino ¿también habrá creído que no seria una buena idea que estuvieran juntos?, pues un pajarito los interrumpió*

Marissa: Hey Mike te estaba buscando *lo tomo del brazo mientras miraba a Quinn desafiante* y ¿Quién es ella? *decía con una sonrisa falsa*  
Mike: ah.. Ella es Quinn Fabray es una nueva amiga y..  
Quinn: y yo ya me iba, *dijo un poco molesta*  
Mike: espera Quinn ¡! *quito las manos de Marissa y fue tras ella*  
Quinn: si? *dijo fingiendo una sonrisa*  
Mike: nos volveremos a ver?  
Quinn: no lo se.. si tu novia no se molesta tal vez y pueda..  
Mike: ella no es mi novia, y si tienes tiempo talvez podríamos pasear por aquí en el hotel, ir ah cenar o algo *dijo sonriendo captando los celos de Quinn*  
Quinn: Claro *dijo sonriente y totalmente convencida, mira son las 7:30 ¿que tal si nos vemos aquí ah las 8:00?  
Mike: de acuerdo!

*Quinn de inmediato fue a la habitación a cambiarse y ah contarles a las chicas lo que les paso, fue tanto su decidía para un vestido que mando a Santana a fijarse que Mike no se fuera mientras Tina le ayudaba a arreglar su cabello, Santana iba caminando y mientras estaba sentada en una silla vigilando que el asiático no se fuera, pero de pronto alguien se acerco*

Puck: amm hola.. *dijo penoso*  
Santana : Hola *parecía que la morena no recordaba quien era el, asi que le regalo una hermosa sonrisa*  
Puck: ¿pupupuedes desir.i.i..rme la hora? *dijo penoso, pues capto que la chica no tenia idea de quien era*  
Santana: Claro, son las 8:03 *dijo sonriente*  
Puck: mumuchas gra. *se alejo y fue directo a su habitación sin poder creer lo que había pasado*  
Quinn: hey gracias, estoy lista! Deséame suerte *dijo muy feliz*  
Santana: suerte *ambas sonrieron y Santana regreso a su habitación, cuando Puck regreso para ver si seguía ahí ya no encontró ni rastro de ella, Quinn y Mike se encontraron*

Mike: woow te vez muy bien *dijo muy asombrado*  
Quinn: Gracias, tu también.. *dijo sonrojada*

*ambos salieron del lugar*

* * *

Finn: Sorpresa prepare un picnic cercas de la hermosa torre Eiffel.  
Rachel: wow que emoción *dijo molesta*  
Finn: ¿Qué pasa, creí que querías salir conmigo?  
Rachel: Salimos muy raro del hotel ¿Qué escondes Finn Hudson?  
Finn: yo?  
Rachel: si tu *dijo enojada y cruzada de brazos *  
Finn: nada.. Solo que quería que estuviéramos aquí ya, no quería que nadie lo arruinara *dijo triste*,  
por cierto ¿ya te dije que te miras hermosa?  
Rachel: no *dijo haciéndose la indignada*  
Finn: Estas hermosa *dijo sonriendo y Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír*  
Rachel: no se como pero me convenciste

*dijo riendo, Finn se acerco y le dio un gran beso, fue el primero y fue perfecto, bueno al menos para Finn lo fue, pues sabría que era ahora o nunca y que desir de Rachel ella encantada*

* * *

Santana: la ojiverde tiene una cita, Berry la tiene.  
Tina: ¿y cual es tu conclusión?  
Santana: ¿Qué hay de nosotras?  
Tina: Pues por mi no hay ningún problema el dia que decida tener novio lo tendre.  
Santana: o el dia que alguien se anime ser tu novio jajaja.  
Tina: Pues como sea, cuando llegue el dia llegara, pero no estoy apresurada por eso, deberías preocuparte por pensar a que escuela nos meterán, eso es importante.  
Santana: Eso es lo de menos, tener un novio es escencial para mi vida, bueno no un novio si no alguien con quien divertirse..  
Tina: Hay Santana algún dia encontraras alguien que en realidad te quiera o te ame, no por la forma en que vistas o porque te acuestes con el, si no porque te querra tal y como eres y no necesitaras buscar "diversiones" cada noche.  
Santana: ¿sabias que eres de mis mejores amigas?  
Tina: jajaja si  
Santana: Gracias Tina, te quiero *le dijo con una fiel sonrisa*  
Tina: y yo ati hija de satanas *ambas rieron y se dieron un abrazo*  
Santana: nos falta Berry y Fabray.  
Tina: si pero parece ser que les toco vivir el momento jaja.  
Santana: jajajaja esto es muy cursi asi que veamos la película.

*y asi es como estas dos chicas disfrutaron su noche*


	5. Despedidas

*Han pasado varios días desde que se cruzaron las vidas de ocho personas. Lamentablemente todo tiene un final, aveces llega pronto, aveces no, pero las vacaciones de verano no duran por siempre*

Rachel: Hoy es mi ultima cita con Finn. *dijo muy seria*  
Quinn: ¿Enserio? porque también será la ultima vez que saldre con Mike.

*Rachel y Quinn no tienen idea que sus galanes fueran mejores amigos*

Rachel: Entonces a disfrutar este dia.  
Santana: genial, las ultimas dos semanas ya las tendremos completamente para nosotras *dijo burlonamente y Tina solamente se hecho a reir *  
Quinn: Gracias chicas sin su apoyo nada de esto hubiera sido…¿real?

*Quinn lo dijo muy apenada, pues recuerden que Quinn no es de mostrar mucho sus sentimientos, eso provoco que todas se rieran y se dieran un abrazo*

Tina: Entonces que esperan? A arreglarse niñas *dijo rompiendo el momento "cursi"*

* * *

Ryder: ¿La vistes?  
Puck: no y no puedo creerlo cada dia y noche bajo ah esa parte de la recepción y no la veo.  
Finn: Ya no te preocupes, ya nos iremos de aquí para el dia de mañana.  
Mike: Eso es muy triste.  
Finn: Demaciado.  
Ryder: ¡que descaro el tuyo de decir eso Finn!  
Finn: Lo se, se que esta mal pero no volveré aver a Rachel, pero esque ustedes no tienen idea de lo que me hace sentir, con tan solo sonreírme me vuelve loco, cuando se me acerca me pone nervioso, y que decir cuando la hago enojar y me mira fijamente, o cuando ella me hace enojar y me hace pucheros para encontentarme, me hace sentir cosas que nunca eh sentido con Marley ni con otra chica.

*los chicos lo miraron fijamente mientras el describia con una cara de enamorado a Rachel*

Puck:woow si que te enamorastes hermano..  
Finn: si, y lo malo esque nunca la volveré aver *dijo triste*  
Ryder: esta bien esta bien.. solamente recuerda que la verdad sale tarde que temprano.  
Finn: si, pero verdad que rydersito no dira nada?  
Ryder: no Finn no dire nada. Por cierto.. ¿Qué hay de Quinn Mike?  
Mike: Hoy la vere por ultima vez, y nos despediremos.  
Ryder: ¿y porque no tratas de contactarla, aunque nos vallamos?  
Mike: Porque ni siquiera tiene idea de en donde estudiara este año, y digamos que las relaciones a larga distancia no son buenas.  
Puck:¿y entonces ella son?  
Mike: Amigas.  
Finn: si, solo amigas.  
Mike: Bueno yo me retiro, debo preparar una linda cena con la chica mas hermosa del mundo.  
Finn: sigue soñando hermano, la chica mas hermosa saldrá conmigo hoy.

*solamente rieron y se despidieron, aunque ellos si sabían que esas dos chicas se conocían pero no quisieron desir nada pues no querían levantar sospechas o algo asi.. paso la tarde lentamente y llegaron las horas de las citas mas importantes del verano*

* * *

Rachel: Chicas es hora de irme, Finn me esta esperando, las veo después.  
Santana: disfruta la noche Berry.  
Tina: que la pasen bien, adiós.  
Rachel: Gracias chicas.

*Rachel iba bajando las escaleras y cuando encontró a Finn con la mirada le regalo una hermosa sonrisa mientras Finn solamente creia que lo que venia hacia el era una diosa*

Finn: Ho..hola Rachel te vez…. * se quedo sin palabras*  
Rachel: Gracias Finn tu también *dijo apenada, deicideron partir hacia su gran noche*

* * *

Mike: Quinn, que puedo decir te vez hermosa.

Quin: Muchas gracias, tu te vez muy bien *dijo con una gran sonrisa*  
Mike: ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme esta gran noche señortia Fabray?  
Quinn: mmm..dejame pensarlo.. Claro que si apuesto joven.

*Ambos se fueron y llegarona la calla mas alta en Paris, pues hay se encontraba el restaurante favorito de Quinn "La Bonne Franquette" Quinn sonrio al ver donde llegaron Mike le extendió su mano y Juntos pasaron a cenar..*

*Rachel y Finn primero fueron aver el show de Moulin Rouge, después cenaron en los cruceros por el sena y de ahí fueron al hotel mas bonito de todo parís el hotel secret donde fueron a ver una hermosa película, pero..¿solamente irían a eso?*

Finn: Rachel… te amo *dijo honestamente y nervioso*  
Rachel: Yo también te amo Finn, y quiero recordar este momento toda mi vida con el chico mas especial en mi vida.  
Finn. No quiero que te presiones Rachel, esto es importante, es nuestra.. primera vez *dijo apenado*  
Rachel: y quiero que sea contigo nada mas, es algo que solamente quiero recordar con alguien especial. *dijo con una dulce mirada*

*Ambos sonrieron, sintieron que ese seria el mejor momento de sus vidas, se besaron hasta caer en la cama, se quitaron sus prendas y tuvieron la gran experiencia de su vida, pero ¿Qué pasa con Mike y Quinn?*

Quinn: Es la mejor cita de todas Mike, y fuiste lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en el verano

*Mike le sonrio, se dieron un beso y decidieron ir al parque a contemplar las hermosas estrellas que iluminaban la noche*

Mike: Eres genial Quinn, eres perfecta. *dijo muy feliz, provocando que ella se sonrojara*

* * *

Finn: Muy bien señorita Berry aquí la dejare en la puerta de su habitación, espero haberla complacido en la mejor cita del mundo *dijo sonriente*  
Rachel: Que amable usted señor Hudson, lastima que aquí termine todo.

*Los dos se miraron tristemente, Finn corto la distancia y la beso y le dio un tierno abrazo, y asi fue la despedida..*

Rachel: Te quiero Finn, nunca te olvidare fuiste la mejor experiencia en mi vida.  
Finn: yo también Rachel, te prometo que si el destino nos volviera a unir, nunca te dejaría ir.

*Rachel sonrio le dio un corto beso, y entro a su habitación y Finn regreso a la suya muy triste, mientras en la terraza del hotel..*

Quinn: Gracias por todo Mike, me has hecho muy feliz.  
Mike: Gracias ati Quinn. *le dijo dándole un beso*

*Mike llevo a Quinn a su habitación le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y asi es como estos dos se despidieron*

* * *

Rachel: y asi fue mi mágica velada.  
Santana: Enserio no puedo creerlo! Te entregastes a Finn? Woow eso fue demasiado zorra.  
Tina: Callate Santana, eso fue tan romántico *dijo suspirando*  
Quinn: woow eso si me sorprende, pero ahora la pregunta del millón. ¿usaron protección?

*todas enfocaron la mirada en Rachel*

Rachel: Claro que si, cuando dije que lo quería recordar no era con la intención de embarazarme.  
Quinn: Genial.  
Rachel: ¿Qué hay de Mike?  
Qinn: Pasamos una velada romántica, vimos las estrellas, estuvimos en la terraza y me trajo hasta aquí y.. nos despedimos, claro no como tu y Finn *todas comenzaron a reir*

*La vida da demasiadas sorpresas*

* * *

**NO SE PIERDAN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS, CONOCEREMOS MUY PRONTO A NUEVAS PERSONAS, Y CLARO, PORFIN HABRA MUSICA ¡!***


	6. OHIO

*En una carretera, iba una camioneta, en esa camioneta iban 5 personas*

Rachel: que asco mama, este lugar ni siquiera esta en el mapa ¡! *decía muy enojada*  
Sofia: Es lo mejor para ustedes, de que sirve llevarlas a escuelas finas y darles lo mejor si se portan tan pésimo.  
Quinn: okey, okey si nos portamos mal, pero no tenían que exagerar en el castigo, tengan piedad.  
Sofia: Basta de reclamos! Estoy muy decepcionada de ti Rachel, ¿te escapaste del hotel?  
Rachel: eem..no ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
Sofia: no mientas mas, estuviste saliendo con alguien y Quinn también.  
Quinn: que? Pero quien dijo eso?  
Sofia: tengo mis contactos..

*Quinn y Rachel miraron amenazadoramente a Santan y Tina y ellas negaron con la cabeza*

Sofia: Claro que no fue Santana ni Tina, le pague a alguien para que las viiijiiilara.  
Rachel: mama como pudiste?, acaso no confias en mi?

*Sofia la volteo aver enojada*

Rachel: esta bein, te eh dado motivos para que te molestes, pero solamente me quería divertir, recuerda que tu me metiste ahí por varios años.  
Sofia: no importa Rachel, siéntate bien, iran a Ohio hasta que terminen la preparatoria, tomare un tiempo libre del modelaje y se los dedicare ah ustedes, también los papas de las chicas vendrán a visitarnos muy seguido, después no lo agradecerán.

*Las cuatro al mismo tiempo dijieron:* si claro…

Tina: Entonces estudiaremos en casa?  
Sofia: No, estarán en una escuela común corriente como la gente normal.  
Quinn: no lo puedo creer, chicas hijas de familias multimillonarias con grandes empresas de modelaje, en una escuela de nacos.  
Sofia: Cuidado con lo que dices quinn *dijo entre risas*  
Santana: no le hayo sentido ah nada..  
Quinn: Que raro, tu no sueles entender nada *dijo con sarcasmo, santana la pellisco y empezaron a peliar como siempre*  
Tina: YA BASTA ¡! *Las dos se calmaron*  
Sofia: Saluden a Ohio chicas ya llegamos, ah y mañana ya empiezan sus clases.

Tina, Quinn, Rachel, Santana: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ¿?  
Sofia: si como olleron asi que mas vale que estén listas, porque la que no este lista ah las 7:45 de la mañana se va caminando o en Autobus, yo ire a una cita de trabajo, cualquier cosa pueden buscar a William Schuester, el fue un compañero mio y de sus padres en la preparatoria, estoy segura de que cuando sepan quienes son las tratara muy bien… llegamos asu nueva casa..

*las chicas bajaron corriendo para empezar a peliar por sus habitaciones*

* * *

Puck: Nose chicos, pero veo una camioneta y un camión de mudanzas ah dos casas de aquí, pero solamente veo auna señora no muy mal que digamos..  
Ryder:Vaya puck pensé que estabas enamorado.  
Puck: Vamos, eso quedo en el verano y si Finn tuvo el descaro de acostarse con alguie estando con Marley, que yo haiga dicho por error que me había enamorado no es malo.  
Finn: Hey basta no se metan conmigo, ya solo paso y ahí quedo y ya no digan nada, no quiero que el chismos de Kurt escuche.  
Kurt: que mal porque lo escuche todo.  
Mike: oh no…  
Kurt: ohsi, y si no quieres que tu noviesita sepa algo, mas vale que le digas que me deje entrar al club glee.  
Finn: ya hablamos de eso Kurt, no puedes eres..  
Kurt:Mucha competencia para tu novia, vamos Finn, Marley canta horrible no se como puede ser la capitana, en cambio yo, yo los haría ganar las locales cosa que Marley nunca ah podido.  
Mike: tiene razón *finn le dio un codazo*  
Finn: No y sabes que, no le diras a Marley, ¿sabes porque?, porque soy popular y te puedo humillar delante de toda la escuela.

*Kurt lo miro fijamente molesto, mientras Finn,Mike,Ryder y puck salieron de la habitación, asi que Kurt aprovecho y comenzó a buscar pruebas, pruebas para destruir a Finn sabia que Finn no le haría nada malo, pues no crei que Kurt le hiciera semenjante cosa, hasta que..ZAS! abrió la cartera de Finn y justo ahí entre algunas tarjetas de presentación encontró uan foto, una foto bien cuidada y escondida, deseguro esa era la chica con la Finn engaño a Marley*

Kurt: Kurt muy pronto estaras en el club glee.

* * *

**EMOCIONADAS POR QUE PASARA ¿?**  
**En este fic, claro que esta el resto de new directions pero digamos que no son muy unidos, solamente que llegaran unos pequeñitos mounstros a hacer grandes cambios en Mckinley, y claro llegaran nuevas historias..**

**ES UN POCO CORTO PERO SE ME CORTO LA INSPIRACION DEBIDO AH MI TAREA, PERO NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HABRA GRANDES SORPRESAS ¡!**

**NO OLVIDEN REVIEEEEEEEEWS : )**


	7. Primer dia de clases

*El primer dia de clase nunca se olvida.. ¿Qué pasara ahora que todos están en la misma escuela?, si te interesa es mejor que sigas leyendo*

* * *

*Las chicas decidieron separarse, pues lamentablemente sus casilleros estaban separados, Rachel llego a su casillero, empezó a adornarlo, Rachel es fanatica de Barbra Streisand, pero alguien la interrumpio*

Kurt: Hola, crei que era el único enamorado de barbra *decía fascinado mirando el casillero de Rachel*  
Rachel: Pues creo que no lo eres..

*dijo soltando una sonrisita, Kurt miro fijamente hacia Rachel devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de algo, a el se le hacia conocida esa carita..¡CLARO! es la chica de la foto de Finn pensó el, demasiado sorpendido nunca imagino verla, solamente sonrio muy satisfactoriamente*

Kurt: Mucho gusto, soy Kurt Hummel.  
Rachel: igualmente Kurt, mi nombre es Rachel Berry.  
Kurt: Te molestaría si te acompaño atu clase?  
Rachel: Claro que no.. pero creo que tenemos diferentes clases, me toca español ahorita, ¿y ati?  
Kurt: igual ¡!  
Rachel: Muy bien señor Hummel, ¿me acopañaria al salón? Dijo sonriente*  
Kurt: Seria una ofensa para mi que no me lo pideras!

*Se tomaron del brazo, Kurt solamente planeaba utilizar a Rachel, pero esta en realidad le cayo bien, ahora sus pensamientes estaban revueltos.. y que hay de Quinn, Santana Y Tina? , empezemos por Tina, quien se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela mirando por todos lados, Ryder que se encontraba rodeado de demasiadas chicas, desde lo lejos vio a una persona con pelo largo y puntas gueras que le llamo mucho la atención pues se le hiso conocida lamentablemente sono el timbre, todos empearon a moverse en direcciones opuestas, y Ryder perdió de vista a esa famosa chica *

* * *

Quinn: ah, me agrada la idea de que nos toque las clases juntas.  
Santana: ami igual, sentiría terrible al no tener amigos.  
Tina. Hola chicas, que tal la escuela? Ami me parece muy bien.  
Quinn: pues como sea, no llama mucho mi atención.  
Santana: wow, al menos Berry hizo un amigo, o amiga en estos dias*dijo sarcásticamente, y las choco con Quinn*  
Rachel: Hola chicas, les presento a Kurt Hummel.

*Todas saludaron a Kurt y el hizo lo mismo, en eso llego el maestro, presento a las chicas ya que por motivos de trabajo falto algunos días, y digamos que ellas no entraban mucho a sus clases.. y comenzó su clase, casi al final interrumpio su clase, pues noto la ausencia de algunas personas*

Mr. Schue: Kurt, donde esta Finn, Puck, Ryder, Mike, Marley, Lindsay y Marissa?  
Kurt: preparándose para la bienvenida mr schue.

*Las chicas platicaban, pero algo llamo la atención de Rachel, el nombre de "Finn", ¿acaso era el que ella conocía?

Al terminar la clase, Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, y Santana tuvieron una hora libre, asi que decidieron ir al comedor, pues kurt les quería presentar a Mercedes, una gran compañera de el, mientras Tina decidio ir a la biblioteca para ponerse muy al corriente con las materias, cuando iba a entrar a la biblioteca alguien la detuvo*

Ryder: hey!  
Tina: Hey, hola Ryder!  
Ryder: No puedo creer que estes aqui *dijo muy contento*  
Tina: Mis papas creyeron que era buena idea cambiar de ciudad algo asi.  
Ryder: te importa si te acompaño a tu primer dia?  
Tina: no claro que no *dijo apenada y sonriente*

* * *

*y asi pasaba el primer dia de escuela, Tina estuvo con Ryder en la clases, cosas que a las chicas no les molesto, creyeron que era buena idea, los chicos decidieron buscar a Ryder pues no sabían nada de el, las chicas y Kurt conversaban en el pasillo mientras Quinn se separo de ellos para encontrarse con Mike aquien reconocio enseguida*

Quinn: BU!  
Mike: Quinn, es genial verte de nuevo.  
Quinn: Pues entonces todos tus días serán geniales.  
Mike: ¿hablas en serio?  
Quinn: si, por alguna extraña razón nos trasladaron a Ohio.

*Mike por un momento se le vino a la mente que también podrían estar aquí sus amigas, pero lo ignoro pues no podía dejar de poner su atención a Quinn, pero fueron interrumpidos*

Marissa: Hola Mike, te estaba buscando acaso.. ¿ella no es la chica de Paris?  
Mike: Si ella es. *dijo muy sonriente*  
Marissa: Hola Quinn, Mike no te ah dicho que ya somos novios?

*Quinn se sorpendio un poco, pero no quiso hacer una escena de celos, pues ella tenia en claro que Mike no era su novio*

Quinn: ah decir verdad no.. pero me alegro porti, supe que siempre quisiste ser algo mas que su amiga.  
Marissa: si me costo, pero valdra la pena *decía finjiendo una sonrisa*  
Mike: Quinn te puedo explicar esto.. Marissa, ¿nos permites un segundo?  
Marissa: Claro.

*Mike se llevo a Quinn ah otra esquina*

Mike: Quinn, no se que decirte la verdad estoy muy apenado, solamente quiero que mis padres estén orgullosos de mi y por eso le di el si a Marissa, y..  
Quinn: Mike no te preocupes, solo somos amigos no?

*Ella se alejo dejando a Mike verdaderamente sorprendido, y fue hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas*

Rachel: Quien era?  
Quinn: El es Mike Chang.  
Santana: encerio?  
Quinn: si.  
Kurt: esperen, de que hablan?  
Rachel: amm…  
Santana: asi esta la cosa, Rachel y Quinn conocieron a unos chicos en verano, y ese es el chico con el que salio Quinn.  
Kurt: Encerio saliste con el? , acaso no sabes quien es la chica que lo prentende?  
Quinn: Solo somos amigos, desde un principio lo aclaramos, además apenas lleva unos días de relación, nunca nadie le fue infiel a nadie. *decía feliz y convencida*  
Rachel: y estas asi.. ¿Cómo si nada?  
Quinn: si, Mike no me pertenece, no les mentire, si me agrada y mucho pero el tomo su decisión y creo que esta bien asi.

*Todos se quedaron callados, pues sorprendia mucho la reacción de Quinn, pero vamos talvez le duele y no lo quiere demostrar.. en eso sono la campana y tenían la hora libre, Kurt tomo a Rachel de la mano y se la llevo rápidamente, dejando a Mercedes con Quinn y Santana*

Rachel: ¿A donde vamos con tanta prisa Kurt? ¿Por qué no esperamos a las chicas?  
Kurt: Debo mostrarte algo, vamos Rachel muévete !, pero antes dime algo..  
Rachel em.. ¿si?  
Kurt: ¿tu que hiciste con es tal Finn?  
Rachel: hay kurt si supieras *dijo con un gran suspiro, duraron platicando una hora sobre todo lo que hizo Rachel en su verano, después volvió a sonar el timbre y Kurt se la volvió a llevar rapidamente*  
Rachel: espera, espera, como se que no me haras daño? Digamos que a los nuevos siempre se les hace bromas, y tengo miedo a que me hagas algo malo.  
Kurt: solo ven y sígueme.  
Rachel: no, aquí me quedare hasta que me digas que pasa. *dijo molesta*  
Kurt: si no vienes no lo sabras.

* * *

*De tanta decidia entre Kurt y Rachel, se lleno el gimnasio y cuando llegaron tuvieron que irse hasta atrás, donde no alcanzaban a ver, y solamente se escuchaban ruidos y gritos, era la presentación de las porristas y los jugadores de football, al terminar kurt perdió a Rachel y ninguna de las chicas la encontraba, ¿que habrá pasado con ella?*

* * *

**FIN. AHÍ ESTA PRIMERO KURT Y AHORA CONOCIMOS A MERCEDES, QUINN MUY REALISTA NO? , PUDO ACEPTAR QUE MIKE ESTUVIERA CON OTRA, PERO QUE PENSARA MIKE?**

**_REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS_**


End file.
